The present invention relates generally to carriages.
Shopping carriages are well known and used for shopping of goods. Carriages are also known in which people having problems with walking can move inside and outside. However, there were no devices which can be used for both purposes. Also existing carriages of the second type have disadvantages that their walls are composed of pipes and the user can fall and be hurt by the pipes. It is believed that it is desirable to provide carriages which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.